Maléfiques, ils l'étaient
by qianshee
Summary: Ji et Kenjiro veulent détruire l'insupportable idylle de Victor avec leur idole, Yûri. Et justement, l'occasion se présente : c'est bientôt la Saint-Valentin.


**Salutations, nobles lecteurs !**

 **Ce couple est un peu improbable, mais je le trouve mignon. Et plein d'humour. Voilà pourquoi je vous propose ce soir cet OS.**

 **Yuri on Ice n'est pas à moi, mais à son réalisateur, Sayo Yamamoto.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bon pour lui ! » fit Kenjiro, tapant du poing sur la table.

Ji, son petit-ami chinois opina du chef et un sourire mesquin ourla leurs lèvres rosées par les baisers langoureux qu'ils avaient échangés, quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de se mettre sérieusement au travail.

Ji et Kenjiro sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant deux semaines. Tout avait commencé un peu plus tôt, lors d'une énième confrontation sportive où ils s'étaient opposés. Le Japonais avait perdu de peu face à l'autre asiatique, mais ne s'était pas laissé démoraliser pour autant. Ils avaient un peu parlé après la compétition et s'étaient trouvé un chouette point commun : ils avaient le même idole, Yûri Katsuki.

Et lorsque l'on lançait Kenjiro sur ce sujet, il était intarissable. Ji était un peu plus réservé mais tout aussi fan. Lui aussi avait des posters et même des poupées personnalisées à la main à l'effigie de sa personnalité préférée !

Ils étaient devenus très proches en peu de temps. Vu qu'ils n'étaient pas originaires du même pays, ils échangeaient énormément par internet, par Skype notamment. Ils ne comptaient plus les heures d'appel, caméra activée ou pas, passées à papoter !

Un jour, Ji avait laissé entendre à mi-mot que le petit blond lui plaisait. L'autre avait aussitôt sauté sur l'occasion il l'attirait aussi ! Ainsi, une relation à distance avait débuté. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle compétition parisienne les rassemble.

Elle se déroulerait dans deux jours, mais en attendant, ils profitaient de leur soirée tous les deux, ensemble, dans la même chambre d'hôtel. Les coachs n'étaient pas au courant et cela valait mieux. Ils auraient tôt fait de penser que cette relation les empêcherait de patiner correctement et que pire, par amour, ils pourraient faire en sorte de laisser l'autre gagner !

Il n'avait jamais été question de cela entre eux. Chacun voulait montrer le meilleur, exploser ses records. Mais le cerveau des coachs ne fonctionnait pas de la même manière. Il fallait être prudent.

S'ils avaient commencé par essayer de jouer aux adultes dans le lit, une notification les avait vite fait lever la tête. Ils l'avaient visionnée et avaient grimacé de concert en voyant Yûri Katsuki, leur déité absolue, embrassant l'ignoble Victor Nikiforov tout près de la tour Eiffel.

Les deux hommes n'étaient pas des concurrents cette fois-ci non plus, mais étaient venus voir par curiosité le niveau de la jeunesse de demain. Et profiter de la belle ville de Paris pour la Saint-Valentin.

Dans quatre jours.

Par conséquent, ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur la table, observant sans vergogne la photo qui, à leurs yeux, apparaissait dégoûtante. Ils cherchaient une faille. Mais la pêche ne fut pas miraculeuse.

« Je trouve cette homme très laid, commenta Kenjiro, pointant Victor du doigt. Tu as vu cette nouvelle coiffure ? Qu'elle est moche ! Et la couleur ! Il se prend pour un punk, ou quoi ? »

En effet, nul n'avait manqué le changement de look capillaire du Russe. Il arborait désormais une fière crête noire sur la tête, le reste de ses cheveux, en partie rasés à la mode militaire, restant dans le même gris argenté que d'habitude.

« Comment Yûri peut-il accepter de se balader avec un tel clown à son bras ? approuva Ji d'un signe de tête. Pire, de l' _embrasser._.. »

Ils rirent. Les critiques allaient bon train. Quand ils s'agissait de critiquer Victor, l'inspiration venait toujours avec une facilité déconcertante. Dommage que ça ne soit pas le cas au moment de choisir une musique pour tel ou tel programme.

Mais on ne changeait pas comme ça Ji et Kenjiro.

« Tu te souviens que la Saint-Valentin aura lieu vendredi, n'est-ce pas ? Nous devons trouver un plan d'attaque, et vite, pour que ce jour béni soit le dernier de leur relation !

\- Je veux que Victor ait l'air ridicule ! Qu'il ne soit plus jamais le même aux yeux de Yûri ! »

Ils se sourirent.

« Nous sommes maléfiques.

\- Je sais ! »

Rapidement, Kenjiro attrapa un stylo et s'appliqua à inscrire et à noter des idées sur une feuille de papier prévue à cet effet. Le temps leur faisait défaut. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent.

« Franchement, les gars, vous perdez votre temps... »

Tous deux sursautèrent. Phichit était là. Ils l'avaient invité quelques instants plus tôt pour qu'il leur fasse part de ce qu'aimait et détestait Yûri récemment. Il était très proche du couple russo-japonais et pourrait les aider efficacement. Jusqu'à ce que ce minuscule obstacle se dresse sur leur chemin.

« Ah, Phichit, tu es enfin parmi nous !

\- Vous ne vous trouvez pas dégueulasses à vouloir briser un couple, comme ça ? Ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Nous refusons que Yûri soit sali par un être abject tel que Victor !

\- Tu parles quand même du plus grand patineur depuis quelques années, là... »

Les tourtereaux se regardèrent un moment. Puis Ji continua :

« Être doué sur la glace ne signifie pas être un bon petit-ami, aimant et doux, attentif et prévenant...

\- Et excellent au lit ! » finit fièrement Kenjiro.

Phichit vint les rejoindre à table et il les regarda tous les deux, tour à tour. En tant qu'ami des deux victimes, ce qu'ils disaient était tout simplement ridicule.

« Vous vivez avec eux ? Vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

\- Non, mais on suppose.

\- Avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille. J'étais encore avec eux tout à l'heure. Victor est adorable, il porte même les sacs de Yûri quand il fait du shopping !

\- Peut-être que dans l'intimité, il le frappe.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Écoutez les gars, on voit bien que vous adorez Yûri, que c'est une personne très importante à vos yeux, mais il a le droit d'avoir une vie, d'aimer qui il veut, comme tout le monde ! Et je ne pense pas que vos ridicules gesticulations auront un quelconque effet sur leur relation. Elle est très forte. »

Les bras leur en tombèrent. Ou presque. Phichit, les voyant calmés, se permit de sourire et ajouta :

« Puis si j'ai bien compris, vous sortez ensemble. Si tel est le cas, c'est que vous vous aimez un minimum, non ? Pourquoi vous embarrasser de Yûri ? C'est lui que vous voulez ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Ben voilà. Vous êtes bien tous les deux, vous vous amusez bien, fit-il en pointant leurs chemises encore un peu chiffonnées et leurs lèvres malmenées par l'autre, et vous vous aimez. Profitez de ça plutôt que de vous empoisonner la vie avec les histoires des autres. »

Ji et Kenjiro se regardèrent un instant. Leurs yeux reflétaient la prise de conscience de la connerie dont ils avaient fait preuve.

« Je n'aime pas Victor...

\- Moi non plus...

\- Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de vivre pour autant. Puis c'est parce que vous adorez Yûri que vous dites ça. Je suis sûr que s'ils n'avaient pas cette relation, vous le trouveriez très sympathique. Et vous savez tous les deux que si Yûri est à un tel niveau maintenant, c'est grâce à lui... »

Il se pencha sur la table, arracha la feuille que tenait toujours Kenjiro et la chiffonna. Puis il la déchira soigneusement et éparpilla les petits morceaux dans les cheveux du jeune couple. Celui-ci ne broncha pas.

« Je pense que désormais, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. L'affaire semble être close et vos cerveaux semblent être revenus à la normale ! sourit-il.

\- Oui... oui...

\- Un conseil, laissez cette bouteille de saké tranquille, fit-il en notant ladite bouteille posée au pied de la chaise de Ji, et passez une bonne soirée vous deux ! A ne penser qu'à vous ! »

Il se redressa, repoussa sa chaise et s'éloigna vers la porte. Au moment de la passer, la main sur la clinche, il se retourna vers eux.

« Au fait, dans quatre jours, c'est la Saint-Valentin. N'oubliez pas. Y'a un chouette petit restaurant à quelques rues d'ici ! Réfléchissez-y ! »

Il leur offrit un dernier sourire avant de disparaître de l'autre côté. Le silence revint dans la petite chambre d'hôtel. Ji et Kenjiro se regardaient.

« Il n'a peut-être pas eu une mauvaise idée... où se situe ce restaurant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on n'aura qu'à le lui demander demain... »

Lentement, ils laissèrent leurs téléphones portables sur la table et se dirigèrent vers le lit. Ils s'y laissèrent tomber mollement.

« Je nous trouve cons, en fait, commença Kenjiro.

\- Très cons, effectivement, acquiesça le Chinois. On a failli briser un couple qui s'aime...

\- Je ne parle pas de ça ! »

Son petit-ami le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il continua :

« On est ensemble depuis deux semaines et on a failli gâcher notre première Saint-Valentin ! »

Ji sourit et se rapprocha de lui pour joindre tendrement leurs lèvres en un baiser très chaste, mais très amoureux. Ils avaient le temps, ce soir. Mais Kenjiro l'interrompit.

« Tu sais quel jour succède au quatorze février ?

\- Le quinze ?

\- Oui ! Et je trouve que c'est un jour parfait pour démolir les rêves de Victor ! »

Ils leur laisseraient un court délai pour s'aimer encore. Quant à eux, ils auraient une journée de romance heureuse.

Le nouveau plan était en marche.

* * *

 **Je sais, je sais, la Saint-Valentin, c'est passé depuis longtemps ! Mais je trouvais l'idée toute mimi quand même !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé nos deux amis aux plans machiavéliques ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review, c'est ma nourriture journalière ! (et sans nourriture, ben j'ai faim)**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
